No sé cómo pude odiar a la nieve
by Hikari no kokoro
Summary: Siempre e odiado la nieve no se porque, no le veo lo puro y lo lindo en ello, Después de que me destrozaron el corazón, por culpa de la nieve te conocí, Al final termine amando la nieve tanto como a ti


Este es mi primer One Shot en Fairy Tail y mi segundo One Shot en total espero que sea de su agrado, esta pareja hace rato me estaba traumando y ahora me dedico hacerlo xD

_**Fairy Tail no es mío, es de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**No sé cómo pude odiar la nieve**_

Estaba sorprendido y destrozado, tan poco pero tan poco le importaba que termináramos? Una lágrima se escapó, me acerca y le susurro en el oído _adiós Lucy__… _Ni siquiera me miro, para muchos el futuro es importante lo sé, pero eso era mucho, salí en silencio de su habitación, cerré la puerta y me fui corriendo de aquella habitación, al bajar Layla la madre de Lucy me pregunta que paso, pero preferí salir de ahí sin verla, la nieve caí, todo estaba con una manta blanca y fría, odio la nieve, desde pequeño lo he odiado, están frio y tan blanco, dicen que el blanco es pureza para mí el blanco de la nieve es como ver al diablo, no le veo nada de puro, además de que siempre pasan desgracias con la nieve, sigo corriendo con unas cuantas lágrimas, trataba de no llorar, era patético llorar por una chica y más por una que ni le importo.

**10 minutos antes**

Ya estaba cansado, totalmente cansado, es que acaso solo te importaba tus estúpidas notas?

Ahí estoy viéndote estudiar, estas tan concentrada que ni creo que te distes cuenta de mi presencia, me acerco a darte un beso en la mejilla y cuando te lo doy ni me miras.

_Lucyyyy mírame -_dije protestante pero tu ni caso me hacías_- vamos Lucy tenemos una cita y la última vez me dejas plantado._

_Perdón Natsu pero no puedo -_me responde ella, tenía tantas ganas de dañarle su trabajo pero me aguante_-_

_Lucy hoy cumplimos 5 meses de noviazgo ypara ese trabajo faltan 2 meses aun, vamos Lucy que tengo reservado ya un lugar -_y me seguía ignorando ya, ya no soportaba mas eso-

_Lucy Heartfilia es que acaso tus notas son más importantes que tu novio?, acaso ya o me quieres? Guarde aquel lugar hace 3 meses, vamos Lucy no seas mala_

_Natsu estas notas son muy importantes para mí, quizás para ti no pero para mí, y si no me dejas en paz tal vez termine contigo, si te quiero pero aun así esto tiene que estar perfecto, tu jamás entenderás porque, y no puedes pasar aquella reservación para otro día?_

Ese fue el colmo de todo, tan poco le importaba nuestra relación?

Lucy prefirió su trabajo antes que a mí? Dios jamás pensé que existiera alguien como ella, a ver que responde con esto

_Lucy termino contigo_

_Está bien_

… _que?_

_Está bien, ahora adiós necesito terminar esto_

**Actualidad**

Como me dolió aquellas palabras, tal vez solo jugo conmigo un rato, esa era mi explicación, Comienza a nevar más, tratando de quitar los copos de nieve sin darme cuenta adelante mío estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra con la cual me choco.

_Perdón fue mi culpa, -_le respondí levantándome_- déjeme ayudarla_

_Está bien -_acepto mi mano, su mano era tan suave pero a la vez fría, cuando le vi el rostro me quede como estúpido, era como un ángel, entonces me sonríe, quede peor que antes, esa tierna sonrisa me estaba matando_- ahí no mi comida _

_Eh? -_ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que había como vasija que estaba abierta, lo cual regaba comida, entonces entendí que por mi culpa le había regado su comida, tenía que compensarla, entonces recordé el restaurante, dolió recordar a Lucy pero bueno- _oye perdón por esto yo yo… te invito a un restaurante_

_Pero si ni me conoces, estas seguro?_

_Total mente, además no importa tal vez en el restaurante nos podríamos conocer mejor_

_Está bien, además tengo mucha hambre._

Y así fue, la lleve hasta el restaurante, al llegar me comporte de lo más caballeroso y eso que no va conmigo, comenzamos a contarnos cosas y a reírnos pero de tanta diversión olvide su nombre, la noche paso rápida ya nos teníamos que separar, me puse un poco triste pero trata de disimularlo.

_Muchas gracias, estoy muy agradecida contigo_

_No importa, me alegro que te haya gustado… Aamm Soy Natsu_

_Ultear, espero que nos podamos ver después Natsu_

_Y yo…_

La vi alejarse, no quería que se fuera, pero ya que, suspirando con algo de tristeza me fui, pero lo bueno era que no podía olvidar, su sonrisa, su rostro, su nombre… Ultear, dicen que uno de los peores amores es el de primera vista, ya que ni conoces a la persona, tal vez sea verdad, pero esa mujer ya me gustaba.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses y no había vuelto a verla, Lucy quien solo pensaba en su estúpido trabajo tuvo la calificación más alta mientras yo tuve la segunda nota más alta, cómo? Era fácil para mí, es más quería ayudar a Lucy hacerlo pero siempre prefirió estar sola, al salir de la Universidad encontré la respuesta de porque Lucy no quería estar conmigo, se besaba con mi "mejor amigo" Gray Fullbuster por alguna razón no me había dolido mucho, a la que sabía que le dolería seria a Juvia su novia, pero preferí no meterme en problemas e ignore aquel beso.

Centrado en mis pensamientos note que caía nieve, porque!? Porque aun cae nieve si ya se tenía que haber acabo eso! Detesto tanto la nieve aquella cosita que cae, que es fría y blanca porque!, sin darme cuenta choco con alguien, vieron nieve siempre me provocan eso, al levantarme para ayudarla reconocí en seguida ese rostro era Ultear.

_Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos así -_tomo mi mano para levantarse, su mano aún era suave y fría no sé cómo lo supe esta vez sí tenía guantes puestos_- _

_Aahh si jeje, perdón de nuevo, no estaba en este mundo -_le dije muy nerv_i_oso, estaba más hermosa que antes, no podía quitarle la mirada-

_Tu nombre era Natsu verdad? -_me sonrió tiernamente, ok ella era mayor que yo pero me estaba volviendo loco-

_Sí, me sorprende que recuerdes mi nombre Ultear_

_Bueno entonces a mí también me sorprende que recuerdes mi nombre _

_Yy como te ha ido? _

_Muy bien mmm, te parece si seguimos hablando en ese parque?_

_Eh? Está bien _

Antes de llegar al parque ya hablábamos de todo, solo habían pasado 2 meses y muchas cosas pasaron, al llegar aquel parque, la banca estaba cubierta por la estúpida nieve, mire con odio a la nieve hasta que siento un golpe en la espalda, al darme vuelva Ultear me había tirado una bola de nieve en la cara, ok esto es la guerra, me escondí y comenzó hacer bolas de nieve, así comenzó una guerra de bolas de nieve, al terminar ambos estábamos cansados, desde aquel entonces acordamos encontrarnos en el mismo parque y así fue.

Pasó casi un año, era diciembre y hace un mes que no la veo, estaba sentado en la banca esperándola, me dijo que hoy estaría, me sentí como idiota esperándola, entonces siento algo frio en mi nariz, era un copo de nieve, por primera vez no sentí odio hacia aquel pequeño copo, es más sonríe un poco, al ver me hacia recordar cuando la conocí, cuando me la volví a encontrar, y la mayoría de nuestros momentos habían pasado junto la nieve, porque cuando era verano rara vez la veía, más la veía cuando nos acercábamos al invierno donde había nieve, cuando estaba a punto de levantarme, alguien me tapo los ojos, aquel aroma jamás lo olvidaría, sonreí más y susurro.

_Sé que eres tu Ultear -_siento que me quitan las manos y entonces aparece enfrente mío la mencionada-

_Moo pensé que te engañaría Natsu _

_Pensé que me dejarías plantado de nuevo_

_Natsu! Claro que no, además tengo que decir algo… _

Antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo, ciento una presión en los labios, Ultear me estaba besando… ME ESTABA BESANDO!?, estaba sorprendido que ni pude aceptarlo, cuando nos separamos ella se levanta, ya estaba a punto de correr pero logro abrazarla.

_Pe-perdón no era mi intención yo _

La calle, la calle con un beso, se notaba que también estaba sorprendida e igual yo, mi cuerpo reacciono por su cuenta, entonces veo que ella comienza a cerrar los ojos y aceptar el beso, fue tan tierno pero poco a poco se hacía más salvaje por así decirlo nos separamos por falta de aire, ambos estábamos sonriendo, nos volvimos a besar, abrí un poco los ojos y veo que comienza a nevar más.

Al comienzo siempre odie la nieve, jamás hacía nada bueno, hasta que te conocí por culpa de ellos, nuestro primer juego con la nieve y ahora nuestra primera vez seria en la nieve.

_**No sé cómo pude odiar la nieve, si gracias a ellos yo te encontré, Te amo Ultear Milkovich.**_

Jamás pensé hacer un One shot de esta pareja tan rara, además es el primero de esta pareja XD

No salio como esperaba pero bueno asi mismo se va xD

Espero que les haya gustado

_**Me dejan Reviews?**_


End file.
